Dexador
is one of the three kaiju used by the Zenekindarl people that first appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 49,000 t *Origin: Andes, South America History Ultraman Dyna Originally one of the three monsters used by the Zenekindarl people to conquer the prehistoric Earth, Dexador was sealed into a ground painting after his purpose was fulfilled, but was also forgotten by time when the Zenekindarl people went extinct, going into complete hibernation along with his comrades. Later, when an accident caused three Zenekindarl people to become reborn in the present, Dexador was reawakened to cause damage in the skies, being the Zenekindarl peoples' most trusted. Soon, TPC took notice and sent the Passion Red squad after the kaiju, whose existence was not yet known due to his speed. The wing creature easily surpassed the already accelerated Passion Red and destroyed the small squadron of two, but gave away his identity. Later, Dexador and his comerades were to be summoned to cause damage, but was destroyed in mid-transformation by the Super GUTS. However, the Zenekindarl people refused to give up as they focused their will power from three separate entities to one, recreating Dexador and sending it to the skies. The Super GUTS then separated to have its fastest ship: GUTS Eagle Alpha, go after the creature, heading towards cities. However, Alpha's speed still cannot match the creatures and Ultraman Dyna was called into action. After quick wrestling, Dyna was trapped in the creature's Mind Control and was paralyzed, only to be saved by Ryo and Kariya, who killed the Zenekindarl people. Dyna then changed into Miracle Type and reflected the Mind Control back to Dexador. Dexador then tried to flee, but was shot in midair by Dyna's Solgent Ray and destroyed. Trivia *Suit Actor: Koji Mimura *In episode 27, "Monster Game", Mai used Dexador's data model in Giant Monster Coliseum to show the rest of Super GUTS how the game works by giving it fangs. *Dexador's roar is a reused Rodan roar. *Aside from Dexador, the other two monsters that the Zenekindarl people tried to revive resemble Guwam and Grossyna, hinting a possible connection. Powers and Weapons *Supersonic Flight: Dexador is notorious for its extreme flight speeds, with its shape even being warped from being in the constant state of motion. Dexador is capable of rivaling Ultraman Dyna, even in Miracle Type. *Regeneration: When the will power of three Zenekindarl people is focused on him, Dexador can regenerate from scraps. *Energy Beam: Dexador is armed with a fast and powerful energy beam that is as fast as himself. **Mind Control: When the power of three Zenekindarl people is focused on him, Dexador can emmit a beam that allows temporary mind control. Weakness Dexador is extremely fragile in mid-transformation from carving to real-life and can be easily shattered during that time. Dexador Supersonic Flight.png|Supersonic Flight Dexador Regeneration.png|Regeneration Dexador Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Dexador Mind Control.png|Mind Control Gallery Ultrmn Dn Dxdr.JPG|Dexador Dexador rises.jpg|Dexador rises Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpg|Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpg|Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna3.jpg|Dexador vs. Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type Dexador.jpg 1269525606.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju